Je ne veux pas me prêter à vos opinions
by Natasha D'Istankoy
Summary: Karin Julia Lavender, vient d'une famille à grand prestige, à son grand désarrois on lui confia une mission. Cet mission après plusieurs recherches s'avère être très compliquer. La tête pleine d'informations de ces recherche, elle laisse échappée une de ces informations en pleine dispute, elle se retrouve dans le noir le plus totale.
1. Prologue

**James et Kathleen, retour en arrière**

J'en ai marre, ça va bientôt faire une heure que je suis dans ce cours et je crois que je vais exploser ! Cette professeure est tout sauf normale ! Juste parce que j'ai sauté une classe, elle va croire que je suis moins intelligente que mes pseudos-camarades, déjà qu'on me craint dans ce collège, maintenant on me méprise !

Cette jeune fille, qu'on craint et qu'on méprise, répond au nom de Kathleen Julia Lavender, du tout haut de ses onze ans. Elle gère d'une main de maître son indifférence et son impassibilité dans chaque situation. Les cheveux châtains tirant progressivement sur le roux, des yeux bleus eau, le menton levé en l'air de manière hautaine, des pommettes arrondies, une silhouette fine et une taille dans la moyenne de son âge, Kathleen a tout pour charmer les personnes de son entourage.

Sorcière de sang-pur, des parents ex-mangemorts, un grand-frère qui fera sa troisième année à Poudlard, elle a été élevée comme une pro-sang purs haïssant les moldus. Le prestige de sa famille est connu dans le monde moldus et sorciers. Malgré la fin de la Grand Bataille, sa famille n'a pas été soupçonnée de servir le Lord Voldemort qui avait volontairement caché que les Lavander le servaient.

Sa famille travaille dure sur plusieurs recherches, notamment une où Kathleen fait partie du projet depuis quelques années. Malgré l'aversion des Lavender pour les moldus, son oncle Alfred Lavander voulait qu'elle effectue des recherches dans le monde moldu pour diverses raisons qu'il ne voulut expliquer, il lui a simplement demandé de lui faire un rapport hebdomadaire.

Depuis maintenant quatre ans et demi, elle se rend dans une école moldue, où elle s'avère plutôt douée. Grâce à son impressionnante facilitée d'apprentissage, elle a facilement pu accédée en première année secondaire dans une école pour surdouée. Alternant son apprentissage sorcier et moldu, elle pu facilement prendre de l'avance sur le programme des premières années de Poudlard.

Le collège Poudlard situé en Écosse, est une école de sorcellerie, un établissement formant les jeunes sorcières et sorciers britanniques à l'art et à la pratique de la magie. Où on y passe sept années d'apprentissage, dans le château de Poudlard, lieu le mieux protégé d'Angleterre.

Kathleen est en classe de français, où son professeure la méprise, la rabaissant en permanence. L'heure passée de cette journée en cette fin de juin, elle se précipita devant l'établissement à côté de la grille et murmura :

« - Au revoir École Moldue, j'arrive Poudlard… »


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

À la gare de King Cross, une famille se tenait droite arborant un sourire fier. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la rentrée de leur fille. Elle se tenait droite le menton lever hautainement, à coté de son grand frère, qui lui arborait pour ses treize ans une taille plutôt impressionnante. Kathleen –car oui c'est elle- se retourna pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son père :

«Père, je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir accompagner pour ma rentrée scolaire, dévoila calmement Kathleen.

-J'ai fais cela pour toi, ma fille, je te demanderai d'honorer notre famille quand tu seras à Poudlard, rappela-il sérieusement en se détournant d'elle pour fixer son frère.

-Bien, murmure-elle tristement.

-Mon fils, veille sur ta sœur, tu sais bien qu'elle est précieuse, lui dit-il avec autant de sérieux que sa fille.

-Oui, Père, soupire-t-il lasser.

-Ne laisse approcher aucun prétendant, rajoute-t-il durement.

-Pour sûr, je la protégerai comme la prunelle de mes yeux, lui jure-il solennellement. »

Après avoir fait la bise à leur mère et pour Kathleen laisser son père lui faire un baise-main, William -son frère- fit un signe de tête à son père. Puis entreprend de prendre sa valise et celle de sa sœur, il prit la route vers l'entrée du train, sa sœur le dépassant largement. Quand il entendit ses parents parler :

« Tu crois qu'elle est prête, Nicolas ?, s'enquiert sa mère.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait encore attendre quelques années, Elizabeth, lui annonce-t-il soucieux. »

William serra ses poings sous la colère sourde qui ce tramait en lui, ses jointures devenant progressivement blanche.

Kathleen, insouciante, l'attendait devant l'entrée du train. William s'empressa de la rejoindre en lui dictant de le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un compartiment où la discussion était plutôt joyeuse. William se baissa pour déposer sa valise puis ouvrit la porte du compartiment, où se trouvait deux garçons et deux filles :

« Bonjour, dit-il signalant sa présence.

-Salut Will !, répond enthousiaste Thomas Volfs, le meilleur ami de William. Kathleen, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Ote ce sourire de tes lèvres Thomas, réplique William réprobateur, les sourcils froncés.

-Arrête de jouer les grands frères protecteurs, dit Edgar Higgs amusé

-La ferme Edgar, rétorqua-il, en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, exprès, alors qu'il sait parfaitement, qu'il déteste son prénom.

-C'est Ed, dit-il sèchement.

Les deux filles qui étaient encore silencieuses se mirent à pouffer de rire, la blonde s'exclama alors :

-T'a encore grandit Will, lui fit remarquer Catherine Flint, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Et toi t'as encore prit du volume à certains… endroits, rétorqua-il vicieusement, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Elle se renfrogna aussitôt. Amber Nott qui jusqu'à là, c'est contenter de pouffer, éclata d'un beau rire cristallin, faisant sursauter Kathleen au passage.

-Salut, Kathleen !, s'écrit Catherine en lui sautant dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Comme tu as grandi… ». Elle desserra son emprise pour la détaillée, elle essuya une larme imaginaire et se tourna vers Amber qui regarder Kathleen avec émerveillement comme si elle regardait un bijoux précieux, puis elle l'a prit dans ses bras chaleureusement.

-Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?, geint Thomas, qui immédiatement ce fit prendre une tape derrière la tête de la part de Will, qui entre temps s'était assis entre Ed et Thomas. Ed se leva galamment saisit la main de Kathleen, et lui dépose un baiser papillon sur sa main. Kathleen rougit mais faisait comme si rien ne s'était produit, et lui fit une petite révérence pour le remercier.

William grogna et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, avant de se lever et de prendre l'avant-bras de Kathleen. Il la fit asseoir entre les deux filles, puis il se baissa aux niveaux de ses yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Il prit une inspiration pour mettre des mots cohérents et concis sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire

« À Poudlard, c'est pas comme à la maison. Tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter comme devant Père et Mère. À Poudlard, je veux que tu sois toi-même –sans oublier que tu dois aller à Serpentard-, que tu te crées de vrais amis, par contre hors de question que tu sortes avec qui que ce soit ! Bon je crois que je t'avoir tout dit, alors bonne chance Cacahuète !, la rassure-t-il gentiment

-…Bien ! Merci beaucoup Will pour ces… recommandations, donc je m'en vais. », acheva-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. De manière démonstrative–l'affection excessive n'est pas le point fort de ses parents- elle sauta au cou de son grand-frère, pour le serrer de toutes les forces que ses bras frêles pouvaient lui donner. Le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à une étreinte si familière, referma lentement ses bras robustes et musclés sur le petit corps de sa sœur. Elle relâcha doucement son étreinte comme pour profiter de ce moment fraternel. Elle se tourna prudemment vers son frère et dit d'un ton ferme et déterminé:

«Maintenant, je te laisse, elle prit sa valise qui était rester devant la porte et entrepris d'ouvrir la porte quand une main s'abattit sur la vitre de la porte, la faisant sursauter et tourna brusquement la tête vers le propriétaire de cette main.

-Hors de question que tu bouges d'ici, dit-il autoritairement. Les sourcils de Kathleen se froncèrent et elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre inferieure, signe de son agacement.

-Tu voulais bien que je m'intègre, oui ou non ?!

-Oui », hésita Will, sachant que sa sœur peut se montrer très serpentarde. Le reste des occupants du compartiment, étaient confus de l'attitude de leur ami.

-Donc je vais aller chercher dans le train des premières années, qui entreront potentiellement à Serpentard !, répliqua-t-elle en enfonçant son ongle dans l'écusson de Salazar Serpentard, brodé sur la robe de sorcier de son frère. Il y eut une grimace de douleur et convint à la laisser sortir. Quand elle referma la porte du compartiment, un silence suivit de plusieurs regards interrogateurs vers Will.

«Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?, interroge Catherine.

-Rien. Il enleva sa robe et entreprit d'enlever son pull quand un couinement de stupeur retentit, faisant échos dans le compartiment.

-Qu-qu-qu 'est ce que tu fais ?, bégaya Cat –Cat comme les chats- le rouge au joues, de même pour Amber qui se mit à observer ses chaussures.

-J'enlève mon pull pour vérifier quelque chose. Elle ne su quoi répliquer et continua de le regarder, il finit d'enlever son pull, et un cri d'effroi retentit. -Chut, faut alerter personne, il sortit sa baguette et lança un « assurdiato » sur la porte.

-Comment tu t'es fais sa ?, questionne Thomas, le premier sorti de sa surprise. »

Une large et profonde entaille, pas totalement cicatriser, barrait l'abdomen de William, en allant de sa côte droite jusqu'à son épaule gauche, où saigner du sang frais. Catherine qui se réveilla de sa stupeur se leva en silence, s'avança assez près de lui, en laissant juste quelque centimètre entre elle et Will. Elle détailla sa blessure, se retourna, fait descendre sa malle à ses pieds, l'ouvrit, trouva ce qu'elle voulait chercher, puis ce replaça devant Will. Les regards curieux que lui lançaient ses amis -réveiller enfin de leur stupeur- en observant le flacon qu'elle tenait, la mit mal à l'aise. Elle dit donc d'une voix qu'elle se voulait forte et autoritaire :

« Les garçons lever vous ! Will allonge-toi !, ils se pressèrent d'exécuter les ordres de Cat. -Ça va piquer, le prévint-elle. Il acquiesça et elle lui mit les gouttes qui le firent grimacer de douleurs. Les plaies se refermèrent progressivement en laissant une longue cicatrice.

\- Du dictame, informe-t-elle machinalement devant les regards curieux de ses camarades. Maintenant, dis moi, comment tu t'es fait sa ?, questionne-t-elle en désignant son abdomen.

Il soupira puis se releva. Constatant que leurs nez ce frôlait, Cat s'éloigna pour s'adosser sur la grande vitre du compartiment en rougissant de leur ancienne proximité. Il prit une grande inspiration, et commença son récit :

« Je me suis fâcher contre mon père ce jour-là, je suis alors sorti du manoir et pris la direction des bois, bien que je n'avais pas le droit d'y m'être les pieds. », il marqua une pose, puis repris. « J'étais au courant que des loups vivaient dans les bois mais j'était trop énerver pour savoir où je me diriger. Je me suis aventuré assez profondément dans la forêt, quand un loup m'a sauté dessus. Je me suis débattu et je suis arrivé à lisière de la forêt en essayant d'éviter le loup derrière moi. Mais je n'ai pas calculé le coup, le loup m'a facilement fait tomber et griffer. J'ai finalement réussi à lui échapper. Après je suis rapidement rentrer sans que personne s'en rende compte, finit-il.

-Et pour Kathleen ?, demanda Thomas interrogateur.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, murmure-t-il d'une voix ferme. »

La confusion de tout le monde laissa place aux regards inquiets, il remit son pull en ignorant les regards inquisiteurs. Il annula « l'assurdiato », se tourna vers Cat et lui murmura un « Merci. » mal à l'aise, qu'elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ils reprirent chacun leur place et entamèrent la discussion comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un beau garçon, qui avait l'air d'être un peu plus vieux qu'eux, sûrement un quatrième année à Serpentard.

« Cat !, s'écrit-il en allant embrasser la jeune fille chaste d'un baiser. Will grogna et sortit du compartiment en bousculant le nouveau venu. « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

-Rien, Walter, s'empressa de répondre tout le monde –à part le couple-.

-Bien, répond-il dubitatif, -Tu vient Cat ?

-J'arrive, murmure-t-elle pensive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Will revient dans le compartiment et s'installa à côté de la fenêtre et se plongea dans un silence buté qui contraster avec l'ambiance redevenue joyeuse du compartiment.


End file.
